Brotherly
by Mr.Syrupe
Summary: When one of Jaune's seven sisters comes into Beacon, he'll have an adventure he'll never forget. Credits to AoNeko90 for Cover
1. Surprise?

The day just couldn't get any better. I woke up late. Lost my essay. Left my bag at the dorm. And when I get to class, I find this..

I banged the door open, panting. While my head still facing the ground, I "greeted" my teacher.

"Guh..d. monin.. profes.. ser.." I panted

But when I looked up, I questioned myself.

_When did Prof. Port looked so sexy? And, did he dye his hair yellow?_

Whoever she was, she had long blond hair, a slim figure and wore a uniform different from the usual Beacon Academy's. And worst of all, I knew her.

"Oh."

My hopes of trying to get this beautiful hot girl to go out with me was shattered.

She looked at me and immediately broke into a wide happy smile.

"JAUNNNEEEEEEE!" the words came out of her mouth like a bullet headed straight for its target.

"I MISSSSED YOUUU!" Her scream full of love

She jumped forward to give me a hug.. or rather to cut off my breathing supply if you ask me.

I tried to run back but instead I hit my head at the classroom door.

The whole class giggled as my sister caught hold of me.. very tightly.

"J-Jean?!"

The crystal blue eyes sparkled as it met mine.

"What are you doing here.. in B-Beacon?"

As you all know, I have seven Sisters. 6 older and 1 younger. ... well by a minute at least. This hyper active girl here is my twin sister, Jean Arc. We spent most of our childhood together as the next oldest was 5 years away from us. Nevertheless, she got attached to me after I saved her from an Ursa when we were very little.

I knew I was making a scene here. I eyed my classmates. Most were giggling, others like Cardin was laughing his ass off, a few were actually making the "What-an-adorable-pairing" face. But, why she was here was worth asking.

"A-aren't you supposed to be at Haven Academy? In Mistral?!"

My sister and I had to separate due to us wanting to go to different schools. She wanted to go to Mistral as most of her friends went there while I wanted to go to Beacon as it was said to be the best school in all of Vytal.

"Oh uhm... I wanted to go sightseeing with you in Vale! It was really boring without you bro!"

_Reeeeally..._

"Aughm.. I'm sorry to interrupt your.. "reunion" Mr. and Ms. Arc but you see, we are in the middle of class here and you're making a scene."

_Crap, I almost forgot!_

I pushed my sister away and bowed to my Grimm Studies teacher, Peter Port.

"Good morning sir! Sorry I was late and for making a scene!"

"It's quite alright Mr. Arc. It's always nice to see your family member after some time. Why it reminds me of a story in my days!"

Prof. Port starts blabbering about his mother of whatever. Seriously, though, teachers often complain about us talking too much in class. Well, we have a living proof here that it proves otherwise

I grabbed Jean's arm and led her to my seat. Nearby students teased me about me and my sister. I saw Pryhha with a worried face. I gave her a "hi" and she gave me a "red bubbled face". Wait, what did I do wrong?

"So bro, how are you in Beacon?"

"Hey, isn't she pretty?"

"Bro, what team are you in?"

My sister was almost equal as Prof. Port. The only difference is that she is asking questions while adding statements.

"Jean, c'mon I'm trying to listen here.."

"But, big broooo, that guy is really noisy.. I don't want to listen to him!" she kept tugging my arm and giving me that sad puppy look.

_Speak for yourself_

Louder giggles could be heard. Yang couldn't hold her laughter. Neither can Ruby. And don't make me start on Cardin. He literally was dying of laughter.

"Brooo, can we go outside.. This is really BORINGGGG!"

"Jean! He'll hear you!"

Too late.1

"I'm sorry Mr. and Ms. Arc? You seem to like the corridors rather than my meaningful speeches! Even if its your first time here Ms. Arc, I would not accept any excuses! I mean, look around you! Does anyone else look uninterested in my lessons?"

_How bout' you look around.._

"Now run along and leave this classroom!"

I stood up glumly and sighed. At least one person is happy. I led my sister out of the classroom. I caught Ren smirked at me. I gave him one back.

Well, leaving the classroom wasn't too bad. I'm sure the others were jealous of us. I looked at my sister. She looked around with awe at the classrooms, the corridors etc. I guess that means, Beacon and Haven are actually quite different. I had to smile. I bumped my fist on my lil' sis head and said,

"Let's go.. I'll be your guide"

Jean was a bit surprised but quickly gave a big happy "OK!"

As I left with Jean, I didn't notice an orange-haired girl following us.


	2. Meeting The Gang

"WOAHHHHHHHHH"

Jean's eyes glittered and sparkled at scene in front of her. I had taken her to the Academy Gardens at the rear of the school building. So the plan was to let her roam around just wait for her to finish, because, knowing her, she won't listen to all those talks about how nice the Academy Gardens are or how they were made and stuff.

Jean was already at the middle, admiring some Crocus.

_Geez, she's like a baby _I thought as I shook my head, humorously.

I've got to admit though. The Academy Gardens was rather large. It felt like they were hiding something in here.

*DING DONG*

My Scroll suddenly rang and a hologram popped out of it. It said

**Now: 4:00**

**Schedule: Free Period**

**Until: 5:00**

I put pack my Scroll into my pocket and shouted for Jean.

"Jean! It's Free Period! Let's Go!"

Jean looked up from the flowers and replied

"Coming Jaune!"

We started to walk to the cafeteria but someone stopped us.

She had orange hair and turquoise eyes. It was non-other than my teammate, Nora Valkyrie.

"Nora? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Ren?"

Nora jumped from the stairs leading to the cafeteria.

"Oh Jaune silly~ Why do you say that?" she laughed at my comment

_Go figure.._

"But oooo~ Who is this!"

Nora brushed past me and started admiring my sister. She eyed her from head to toe like she was a relic.

Even though my sister is really sociable and hyper, she was a bit awkward when someone does what she usually do

"Uhhmmm.. Hello?"

"Heeeellllooo!" she "teleported" in front of her, "My name is Nora Valkyrie!"

"Hii.. I am Jean Arc, Jaune's sister.."

Nora's eyes goggled at those words and I'm just standing there sighing.

"WHATTTTTTT! JAUNE'S SISTER?!"

Her mouth was like hippo yawning. Big, yes. As usual, she fires questions at my poor sister.

"How tall are you?"

"Are you sure your twins? Because you're like wayyy prettier than your brother over there.." she cupped her mouth as if to prevent me from hearing. Unfortunately, I did.

"Oi." I cut in but she was on a roll.

"What kind of weapon do you have?"

"Does it have a name? What name is it?"

"Are you a virgin?"

And that was it. Before I could say something back, a yell did it for me.

"NORA!" an angry yell came where Nora was earlier.

It was none other than my best friend and teammate, Lie Ren.

Nora stopped being annoying. She did a twirl and yelled back,

"Coming Renn!"

As my sister walked up to me, she asked

"Who's that, big bro?"

"That's my best friend, Ren!"

She eyed him for a moment before complimenting him.

"He's hot.. but not as pretty as you!"

I had to blush at that comment but pretty? Seriously?

We could hear Ren giving Nora "the talk" like a mother to a child.

"Nora.. please.. don't ever do that again.."

Ren walked toward us while the cheerful Nora skipped behind him.

"I'm sorry on behalf of my friend here. I hope you'll forgive her. She's a bit... insensitive.."

"It's ok! We just started off the wrong foot!"

_There's my sis.. Still as forgiving as always_

Ren did a sigh of relief. He smiled and turned at me.

"How bout' we continue to talk at the cafeteria?"

"Ok!"

With that, My sis, Ren and Nora and I made our way to the cafeteria. On the way, Ren told me something that actually surprised me.

"You're sister.. She's like Nora.. They could be twin sisters y'know.."

I laughed.

"Nora? And Jean? That's imposib.." my voice lowered at the end. I was left speechless.

**At the cafeteria**

"So Jean.. you are from Haven Academy?" asked Ruby, whose team sat at the same table as us.

"Yes! It's not much of a difference though, just that Beacon is larger and has more facilities and we don't go through initiation."

Blake was first to question this, "What do you mean that you guys don't go through initiation? How are your teams made?"

Jean put her index finger at her cheek, as if to recall something. "Well, to start it all off, our teams have been decided the moment we first step to class."

All of our jaws dropped following us dragging, "Whaaaaat.." in unison.

"Kinda' boring if you ask me! That's why I le- I mean why I wanted to join the Tournament during the Vytal Festival!" Her tone suddenly changed at the next few lines as if to cover up what she said before, "Plus, my mom was worried about Jaune so she asked me to go Beacon so I worked hard so here I am!"

All of us clapped in unison, staring with admiration at this adorable girl who worked hard at the sake of seeing her useless clumsy brother. But of course, I had to feel flattered. It's really sweet of my sister.

I noticed Pyrrha looking quite glum. Ren asked her, "What's wrong Pyrrha? You look rather glum when JEAN and JAUNE is here. Is something the matter?" and there he go es again. Another smirk.

But I felt quite worried as well. My partner, mentor, and best friend suddenly looking so sad. That was rare... I think "Pyrrha.. Are you ok?"

Somehow, it gave Pyrrha quite a shock and there goes an "Oh!" followed by, "Ahaha.. glum? No! I'm fine! It's really nice to meet you Jean!" she gave off an awkward smile making me raise an eyebrow. It might me just me but everyone looks like they're smirking and holding back their giggles at the beautiful redhead while Jean was just munching on some pancakes and Weiss manicuring her nails.

Pyrrha grew redder every second. "Sorry, I think I'm having a stomach ache.. Gotta go!". She rushed out of the cafeteria.

"Pyrrha!" I stood up and attempted to follow her but instead stopped by Yang.

"I got this. You keep introducing your sister here!" and that, she ran where Pyryha ran to.

I scratched my head.

"Weird.." I mumbled

I felt a hand on my shoulder and it was Ren.

"Don't sweat over it. I'm sure she's fine. She's Pyrrha Nikos.. remember?"

"I hope so.." I replied, still worried but I surrendered at my friend's words.

**Pyrrha' Point of View**

I panted. I rushed to the girl's toilet for no reason. I look at myself at the mirror. I tried to force a smile but.. nahh. Still, why am I so worked up whenever I see Jaune with Jean. They're siblings! It's normal for them. Sticking so close together, arms linked, talking between themselves.. it's.. normal.. ARRGGGHHHH!

"Stupid Jaune," I whispered at myself. Luckily, no else was at the bathroom. Except one.

"Having troubles, lover.. uhh.. girl?"

I quickly straightened myself up to see Yang leaning against the wall, a huge grin on her face.

"Y-Yang?! How long have you been here?!" I stumbled, blushing with embarrassment written all over my face.

"Umm.. When you started to force a smile at the mirror. You look pretty dumb!" she laughed.

_Dangit.._


End file.
